In recent years, many of light emitting elements used for a display device and the like have a structure in that a light emitting substance is interposed between a pair of electrodes. In a light emitting element having such a structure, when returning an exciton that is formed by recombination of an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode to a ground state, light is emitted.
Many of these light emitting elements have a problem that the driving voltage is increased in accordance with the accumulation of light emitting time.
As one example for solving this problem, for example, the patent document 1 discloses an organic EL element, wherein increase in the driving voltage in driving the organic EL element and the like is suppressed by utilizing a compound that has a certain structure for the organic EL element.    [Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Publication No. 98-30071